wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs of the Red Blade
The Orcs of the Red Blade are an Orc-only guild formerly led by the Matriarch Akesha, and currently led by Kozgugore Feraleye. They are part of the Covenant alliance. Events where we are looking for an opponent to play a part can be found here, such as the Blood of the Newbloods event. Description Originally founded by Akesha Redblade, the Red Blade tribe is now a well-known presence within the Horde. Still going strong after four years, the tribe has been known to continuously battle the enemies of the Horde. Although the Matriarch has stepped out of service now, having been succeeded by Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye, its members still swear loyalty to her through their Oath of Blood. The main purpose of the Red Blade tribe is to bring orcs together of all clans, in order to form a strong vanguard for the Horde to represent the orcish race. That said, non-orcs have never been accepted into the tribe before. History When the orcs were still brown and lived in peace on Draenor, the Red Blade tribe was initially, like any other orcish society, a clan. Led by Githya, a mercenary Warlord who fought many battles across Draenor long ago. Such was his ferocity that he came to be called ‘Redblade’ as they said that his sword was ever red with the blood of fallen foes. Over time, Redblade’s mercenary army grew large and strong so that the chieftains of the orc clans began to fear them. When Githya fell in battle, the chieftains feared that the mercenaries would turn to pillaging. So they agreed that Githya’s warriors should become a clan of their own and granted them land far to the north where no orc yet lived. Thus the army became Clan Redblade, and travelled to their new home. In time, Clan Redblade would grow to be a society shaped like the strongest of iron, developing grand tales of heroes of the past such as Kraag the Wolfking, Skagluk the Giantkiller and Grugna Longhand. As the orcs were pressed into fighting the Draenei, they too were lured by the promise of the Beautiful One. The Burning Legion managed to grasp its hand around Clan Redblade through the means of Akesh the Poisoner, who murdered the clan's rightful King and made them join the Old Horde. Akesh's fate is unknown, but it is believed that he fell in the battle for Blackrock Spire during the invasion of Azeroth. Others claim that he was himself murdered by one of his ambitious captains. With Akesh's death, Clan Redblade came to an end and was swallowed up by the old Horde. In the aftermath of the Second War, Azubal, a former shaman of the clan, safe kept Akesh' both daughters, Akesha and Shuska, and kept them in hiding to prevent any retaliations on the Poisoner's daughters. When Thrall ventured to Kalimdor and founded Orgrimmar, the young Akesha founded the Red Blade Tribe, taking its name and traditions from half remembered stories of the old Clan as was told to her by the old Azubal. Category:Guilds Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Category:Horde